


temporary fix

by writteninthesewalls



Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's just an one night stand, they don't end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninthesewalls/pseuds/writteninthesewalls
Summary: Isak just got dumped and the boys think he needs to get a rebound and finally move on from his ex boyfriend.They find the perfect solution when they're out in the club.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks #3 - NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's that time of the month again! it's time for [skam weeks](https://twitter.com/skamweeks)!  
> i planned on making a simple thread on twitter but i thought this would be better.  
> so, this is my one shot for skam weeks #3- day 1: one night stand.  
> mind you, this is my first time ever writting smut. any feedback is appreacited (also i know some things are repetitive, i wrote it almost everything in one sitting and i was too tired to proof read and to think of synonims or stuff like that lmao)  
> anyways, enjoy!!

Isak is drunk and that is an understanding. But he needed it. his boyfriend - well, now, ex boyfriend -, dumped him saying he didn't love him anymore and that he was dragging the relationship further than needed. 

So now Isak is at this club, 100% shitfaced.

Jonas is beside him, keeping an eye to not let him completely destroy himself. Mahdi is supplying the weed that Isak needed and Magnus is being a great friend and drinking just as much as him. And obviously, Eskild thinks he needs to be his wingman. And he clearly doesn't need to.

"Baby Jesus, look at you, you can't just keep pouting and sulking", Eskild tells Isak. "You need to put yourself out there"

"Shut up, Eskild. My relationship barely ended and you keep trying to set me up with every guy you look at in this club" Isak snaps, clearly done with it.

"Dude, I think Eskild is right" Jonas meddles in the conversation. Isak looks at him in disbelief.

"Not you too, Jonas, seriously."

"I mean" Mahdi joins in, "Eskild does have a point" he gestures around the people at the dancefloor.

"Look at all these beautiful men ready to make your night worth, Isak" Eskild pulls isak towards the dancefloor, a groan escaping the younger boy's mouth. 

Soon enough all his friends are there surrounding him as some pop song starts playing louder and louder.

"Loosen up, Issy" Jonas yells in his ear, dancing and laughing along with Eskild, Mahdi and Magnus.

He knows he can't do anything but dance as well. so he just ignores all the sweating bodies around him and tries swinging with the rhythm. That helps him sober up a bit, which wasn’t something he was planning to do soon. In no time, Isak gets a little lost in the music and dancing with his friends, he doesn't even notice Eskild nudging him with his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" Isak asks.

"Ten o'clock" Eskild replies, gesturing with his head towards the direction he just told his roommate.

Isak rolls his eyes but once he saw what Eskild was talking about, he was left speechless.

A tall, lanky blonde guy was staring Isak down so hard he felt like a hole would be in his head in no time with how intense his gaze was.

Isak being completely still caught magnus' attention, and the next thing isak knows Magnus is leaning into his direction and whispering "He's hot. Go for it"

"Shut up," Isak says back, however it doesn’t have the same effect as before because his voice betrays him and trembles a little. Yet, he can't seem to look away.

That seems to be enough for the guy to start walking in his direction.

"Go away" Isak tells his friends quickly.

"You're going for it?"

"Well, Eskild, I am single, aren't I? Might as well enjoy it, because I know you guys will be a pain in my ass if I don't have a rebound soon. And _that_ " he points discretely to the gut approaching them, "seems to do it"

Jonas can't help but laugh at his best friend's wording but he begins pulling the guys to the opposite direction. "Be safe, man" is the last thing Isak hears him say.

"Hi", a deep voice brings him back to reality and Isak knows he made the right decision. It's time to stop moping around and if having a rebound is the way to do it, then so be it.

"Hey!" He replies, noticing the slightest height difference, which… nice. He was not used to not being the tall one in these situations.

"I’m Even, and you?"

"Isak”, he has to stand a little bit on his tiptoes to lean in the stranger’s ear to be heard. And he notices he doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” Even replies, also leaning down to Isak’s ear level to be heard, and if before his deep voice was enough for Isak to make peace with himself about making the right decision, now he’s even more sure. This dude could have him right now if he wanted. “You alone?” Even asks, taking a step closer.

Their chests were practically touching and they both seemed okay with it.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Even smirks right when the first seconds of The Hills by The Weeknd starts playing and some people cheer in approval. “Wanna get a drink?” Isak notices he doesn’t have his beer anymore, probably one of the boys snatched so he would be obligated to get a drink with this guy. Like it was gonna be hard for Isak to agree to do that.

Isak simply nods in response, following an Even who’s already heading towards the bar. He orders two beers and as soon as the bottles are in his hands, he turns around, once again stepping closer to Isak, handing him one of the bottles.

“Cheers” Even says, winking, and Isak knows his intentions are the same as his. Which makes it all so much easier. 

“Cheers” Isak replies, taking a sip of his beer. He glances around the bar and spots his friends all giving him a thumbs up and rolls his eyes slightly, hoping Even doesn’t notice.

“Are those your friends?” The boy interrupts his thoughts. And that’s how Isak blushes for the first tonight.

“Yeah. They are trying to be supportive and also trying to be my wingmen.”

“Is that why you were pointing at me before?” Ok, so he saw that too. Well, Isak concludes he doesn’t have any dignity left to lose.

The chorus of the song starts and Isak replies, “It was. They also thought you were hot and that I, quote unquote, should go for it.” Isak tries to say it all nonchalantly, shrugging for emphasis.

He gets a laugh from Even and, fuck, what a beautiful sound. Isak’s brain takes two seconds to remind him that this should only be a rebound and nothing else.

“So I am hot?” Even questions, raising his eyebrows and it’s Isak’s turn to smirk.

“Like you don’t know it”, and both of them laugh at Isak’s response.

“It’s actually a good thing you think I’m hot” Even steps closer again, their chests touching now and leans down again to be at Isak’s ear level. “Because I also think you’re hot.” He lingers a second more than necessary there and Isak feels a chill go down his spine, taking another sip of his beer to try and hide the blush.

“So the math is simple” Isak doesn’t want Even to step back, so he reaches for his neck, placing one of his arms around it, caressing it lightly, noticing how Even’s breath hitches a little at it. “You’re hot. I’m hot. We should make the best of this equation, don’t you think?” Isak asks, raising one of his eyebrows. 

As soon as Isak leans back his head to face Even, he can see lust and desire in his eyes. He’s sure the same thing can be seen in his own eyes. Even glazes back to Isak’s lips for a split second and the other boy mirrors his action right when Even licks his lips. They both stare at each other for two more seconds and Isak doesn’t know who moved first, if it was him or it was Even.

Their lips touch as soon as the first chorus is over and just like the song is a little bit slower than before, their kissing starts that way, like both of them are holding back their true desire, but that doesn’t last long. With a gentle tug at Isak’s waist at the same time as Even swipes his tongue through his lips, a small moan leaves Isak’s mouth and Even takes that as an invitation. Before his brain can catch up, Isak is making out with someone he met not even ten minutes ago. 

And the chorus strikes again, Even grinds at the same rhythm, breaking the kiss with shaky breaths and Isak letting out a not so quiet “fuck” when feeling how excited Even was. And realising he was just as hard.

“I live just down the street” Even whispers in his ear and that’s probably the best thing Isak heard all night. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, please” Isak replies, grabbing the hand Even was extending and following him again.

Once they're outside and there aren't bodies shoving them around and around, they let go of their hands. And Isak is glad because he knows this will not mean anything more than it has to mean. He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads all the messages the boys have sent to their group chat, most of them filled with typos and, overall, with the same meaning: _HELL YEAH BABY JESUS GYT SOME!!! DON’T FORGEY TO USE PRITECTIOM_. He laughs at all of them and sends a quick text saying he’ll let them know when he’s home. His text is also filled with typos. Guess he’s still drunker than he thought.

Not even five minutes of walking, Even stops and says “We’re here”, taking a keychain out of his pocket and opening the front door of the building.

Isak fills his heartbeat raising with every step he takes, following Even upstairs like a puppy and waiting for him to open his apartment door once the other boy stops in front of the number 21.

“Hello?” Even shouts when they enter the room, kicking his shoes out and taking off his denim jacket in the process. When there’s no response, he chuckles a quiet “nice”.

Even looks over his shoulder and Isak nods to him, almost giving him permission to continue walking in his own apartment. They head to Even’s bedroom and as soon as he closes the door, he pushes Isak against it, trapping him in.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know that, right?” Isak tilts his head up and he’s glad the other boy understands what he meant by it. Even’s plush lips collided with Isak’s thin ones and a sign of relief escaped both of their mouths when they sincronally opened them to let their tongues touch.

Isak let his hands wander over Even’s torso, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and throwing in the ground as soon as he was done. “Too many clothes” he whispered when they parted their lips for a couple of seconds to take a breath.

Isak can feel how hot the room is getting, how hot he is feeling, how aroused and turned on he’s feeling, and that’s all because Even’s lips are now on his neck, sucking down a hickey he knows he’ll have as a souvenir for this night in the morning. Even’s hand goes straight for Isak’s pants, pulling his zipper down with no ceremonies. 

“I agree”, Even breaths right into Isak’s neck, biting slightly, getting a strangled moan in return. 

Their hands clash when both try to reach for the hem of each other’s shirt and they chuckle, Even then taking a step back, moving towards his bed, while taking off his shirt and Isak takes a second longer than socially accepted to stare to the other boy’s chest for someone who he met at a club.

When he hears Even unbuckling his belt, he snaps into reality, throwing his shirt into the ground like he did with the flannel and moves to be closer to Even again. 

“Come here”, he talks slowly, grabbing Isak by the waist and kissing him once again. They don’t try to make this slow. Isak now realizes Even also tastes like beer, so his alcohol level must be just about the same as Isak’s. Their kissing is sloppy, rushed, full of lust and desired, accompanied by hands roaming over their backs with light scratches and when Even breaks the kiss, attaching his lips to Isak’s neck again, his hands flies to Even’s blond hair tugging a little bit when he reaches his nipple, licking it, both of them moaning.

Isak can feel Even’s smirk on his skin as he moves to the other nipple and his hands start sliding lower and lower, finally reaching his already opened pants. And before Isak’s intoxicated brain can comprehend, Even’s hand is touching him where he wanted him the most over his underwear.

“Fuck,” Isak sighs, pulling Even’s hair once again, a deep groan in return.

Even wastes no time taking Isak’s pants and underwear in one swift motion, shoving him slightly to his bed, making him sit at the edge of it. He stops and stares at Isak, like he’s checking him out, in all his naked glory, and smirks to himself before pulling the rest of the clothing he has off.

Isak mirrors the staring he had received a couple of seconds ago and unconsciously licks his lips, Even stepping closer to him, looking at him through his lashes when he ran a hand through Isak’s curls. “You can’t keep looking at me like that and not do anything about it.”

“Believe me, I’ll do something about it” Isak says, caressing Even’s tights, his hands heading to his dick. A relieved sigh followed by a whine was the reaction Isak was expecting when he started sliding his hands up and down Even’s dick. He couldn’t help but be amazed by his reactions, his breath getting shorter and shorter, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. “If you don’t look at me, you’re gonna miss the show.” Isak adds, smugly, gaining Even’s attention back, leaning forwards, licking his head and the hand on his hair gets tighter and he understands it as an approval.

Even is big. And Isak likes that. He’s bigger than his ex, which was gonna be a good thing to forget about him when he was finally gonna have that inside of him for tonight. It was a great rebound and Isak smiles at the thought at the same time as he wraps his lips around it and sucks as much as he can get.

He bobs his head, encouraged by Even’s moans, whines, groans and the pulls at his hair. Even starts thrusting slowly and it’s Isak’s turn to moan because it’s been a while since someone fucked his mouth and he’d forgotten how good it really feels.

He lets out a suffocated gasp when he feels Even’s dick hitting the back of his throat, opening his eyes and looking up, meeting Even’s gaze. “Shit, you were right. I wouldn’t want to miss looking at you being like this” Even says, picking up the pace of his thrusts, getting Isak’s throat again and again, his hands now resting in Even’s tights, certainly leaving nail marks. “I’m close”, he adds a couple of seconds later, losing his grip in Isak’s hair, letting him control the pace of the final moments of the blowjob. Isak goes back to focus on the head and licks repeatedly, one of his hands now completing the job his tongue was doing before. Even’s whole body stumbles forward, him shooting down in Isak’s mouth while the other boy tries to ride all the orgasm out of him. 

Shoving Isak slightly again, making him lie down, Even straddles him, kissing him on the mouth for a couple of seconds, groaning at his own taste there, and soon moving to Isak’s neck and chest again, his hand joining his lips. “Now, you”, Even says, his fingertips playing around Isak’s dick, making him flinch uncontrollably before finally closing fingers around it and pumping him up and down like he did when it was covered by the underwear.

“Even,” Isak breaths out, sounding more like a whine than anything else. “Please.”

The other boy just chuckles, extending his free hand to reach for the drawer in the bedside table, opening it quickly and grabbing the items Isak was waiting for since he’d laid his eyes on Even.

Stopping his movements, he tells Isak to be on all four, seeing him blush once again this evening but he complies in a heartbeat. Before getting the lube bottle, he grabs both of Isak’s buttchecks, spreading and squeezing them, placing a kiss in each one of them, before pressing a kiss in his hole, earning a broken moan and a tremble from Isak.

He lubes up one of his fingers and teases Isak for a bit, just circling around it, not pressing in, knowing the boy was getting more impatient by the minute. “Can you just fucking put your finger insde me already?” An annoyed Isak says after a few minutes of this.

So he does. He slowly pushes one of his fingers in, and it’s so tight and hot and he can’t believe he waited to do that. The sounds that are coming out of Isak’s mouth are out of this world and he can’t help but smirk knowing it’s him who’s doing that. “You can move”, Isak says, pushing his ass back and wiggling a bit.

And again, he does. He moves his finger in and out for a few minutes until he knows he can add another, putting more lube in it. When his second finger is in, Isak pushes his ass more and more, and Even knows he’s trying to make him find his spot, that spot that will make him go wild.

Sooner than expected, he does. The loud moan Isak lets out is evidence enough, so he thrusts his finger again and again, hitting his prostate, trying to get him to the edge, feeling his dick harder by the second.

“Yes, yes, yes, right there” Isak tells him when he tries scissoring his fingers. The boy underneath him starts trembling, one of his hands flies to the headboard of the bed while the other one goes to his dick, trying to help him reach his climax. “I’m so close, Even”, he adds in a shallow voice. Even doesn’t stop his movements, and in no time, Isak is riding out his orgasm, panting loudly. 

Turning around and laying on his back, gesturing for Even to come up, their lips touch like they’re old acquaintances, kissing slowly until Even is painfully hard and Isak is just almost there. Still with their lips connected, Even scrambles around trying to find the tinfoil packet of the condom, only breaking their kiss to rip it open with his teeth.

Both of them are panting messes when he finally rolls down the condom on his dick, Isak lubing it up, wasting no time, knowing neither have the patient to hold back anymore.

Even starts pushing in, Isak grabbing him by the neck for another sloppy kiss - that, in reality, can barely be considered a kiss, just their lips touching while moans were leaving Isak’s mouth and entering Even’s, and groans were leaving Even’s mouth and entering Isak’s.

Once he bottoms out, he looks at Isak, silently asking permission to move, a nod in response. His movements start slow and steady, taking their time, savouring the moment. Even thrusts in and out, reveling in the most delicious sounds Isak was making, feeling his hands gripping his hair and scratching down his back. Isak is sure this is one of the best rounds of sex he’s ever had. He doesn’t know if it’s because he needed a rebound, if it’s because he needed to get his ex out of his system or if Even is really _that_ good in bed.

But his inner doubts are soon answered when Even shifts a little and hits his spot right away, his thrusts speeding up a little. “Fuck, yes, oh my god” Isak tries to let out a coherent sentence but he can’t anymore.

“You’re so tight, so hot, Isak.” Even whispers in his ear, kissing him on the next right after.

Even’s pace is faster now, his thrusting sloppier, Isak can’t help but move his hips as well, helping both of them feel even more pleasure. 

“More” Isak gasps not too loud after some time, the friction too good to be louder, also his throat still a bit sore from the blowjob and from all the moaning.

Even grabs pulls one of his legs and places his ankle on his shoulder, while the other hand goes to Isak’s dick, acknowledging both of them are getting closer and closer to their release. As soon as he touches the boy underneath him, he feels him clenching around his dick, a sign of being in the right direction. Sliding his hand over the head of Isak’s dick, getting it all wet with precum, he then slides it all over the shaft, up and down, up and down, sensing it twitching more with every passing second.

While Isak’s moans and whines got louder and raspier, Even’s groans got shorter and his breath was not only shaky but quickly turned into heavy pants. His instincts make him speed up his thrusts, claiming for an orgasm.

“I’m coming” Isak tells him, short of breath and when Even looks down, his release is all over Isak’s belly and Even’s fingers. With a couple more thrusts, Even feels himself stiffen up and fill the condom.

He doesn’t pull out right away. They stay like that for two or three minutes, trying to get their breaths even and their heartbeats to slow down. When Even finally flops down next to Isak on the bed, both of them are tired out of their minds, Even tying a knot in the condom and throwing it in a bin next to the bed.

Isak knows he should leave. He knows he won’t stay the night. He knows he won’t see Even in the morning. But before he can move, Even reaches for his face and caresses his cheek.

“That was fucking great” he says, leaning forward and kissing him again. 

This time, the kiss is slow and it almost has hints of tenderness. However, it’s also bittersweet. Isak knows it’s the last one, so when Even starts pulling away, he grabs him by the neck and deepens the kiss for a while, then slows down again.

“It really was,” Isak says when they pull apart. “My roommate was right, one of the men in that club did make my night worth the while” he adds, listening to Even’s soft chuckle and joining him.

They don’t cuddle. They just lay beside each other, letting the hot and heavy atmosphere, that a couple of minutes ago was filled with moans, pants and the sound of skin against skin be filled with a comfortable silence.

Isak’s eyelids start feeling heavier and his body goes more limp by the second. Then, he hears Even’s breath get softer and when he turns to look at the boy next to him, he sees him sleeping. In no time, Isak mirrors Even for the last time.

* * *

The sun is shining and Isak’s skin is feeling hot, waking him up. When he opens his eyes, his hangover is eminent, the headache is already there. Just as the slight burn in his tight and in his ass. In a blink of an eye, all the events from last night come back to him, glancing around the room and seeing Even still sound asleep.

He gets up from the bed, gathering all his discarded clothes from the floor. Luckily, he still has battery on his phone, that once again is flooded with texts from the guys asking where he is. (After each one of them tried asking and got nothing as a response, Magnus just texted this sequence of emojis 🍆👅💦).

He sees a few post-its on the desk in Even’s room and looks for a pen to write something down, explaining why he left.

As soon as he’s done, he sticks the post-it in the door, then he glances over at Even’s sleeping figure for one last time and tries to get out of that apartment as quickly and as silent as possible.

* * *

Even wakes up and the bed is colder than expected. But then he remembers he didn’t want Isak to stay. He didn’t want anyone waiting for him anymore for some time, and when he realizes the bed is empty on the other side, he’s quite relieved.

Getting up and collecting all his clothing from last night before heading to the shower seems to be his best option. When he’s at the door, he notices there’s a post-it there.

 **THANKS FOR LAST NIGHT, EVEN. I’M GLAD I LISTENED TO MY FRIENDS AND WENT FOR IT. LIKE** **_REALLY_ ** **WENT FOR IT ;).** **  
** **I’M GLAD YOU WERE MY FIRST REBOUND. NOW ALL THE OTHER ONES WILL HAVE TO LIVE UP TO A HUGE DICK AND A PHENOMENAL NIGHT.  
****GOOD TO KNOW OUR MATH TURNED OUT RIGHT.  
** **TAKE CARE.** **  
** **ISAK.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it, i appreciate it!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skamweeks) or [tumblr](https://t.co/IrVuxLUTsF?amp=1).
> 
> (and yes title is from temporary fix - one direction bc why not)


End file.
